Pendragon
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Las grandes historias, no solo tienen heroes o villanos, hay también personajes que, son cruciales para que estas se inicien. Ludwig era uno de ellos, y sin que lo supiera, sería, junto con Feliciano y Gilbert, quienes verían el nacimiento de la leyenda del Rey /treceavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


Aquí me tienen grandes personas! Con un nuevo fic para sus grandes corazones lectores! Yeih~

Este nuevo one-shoot es para _"El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes"._ Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Marzo (compañerismo):** Alemania e Italia.

 **Leve insinuación:** hasta ahora, nada.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** _"Hetalia Axis Powers"_ no me pertenece, sino a cierto señor que conocemos por el nombre de Hima-papa~

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estaba en el Campamento en las fronteras del país enemigo, cuando unos guardias se aproximaron a él, fornidos, altos y ojos firmes como los soldados que eran; entre ellos, había un muchacho de cabellos castaños rojizos, muy flaco para ser un guerrero, con una capa simple, delatando que no era noble ni parte de los caballeros.

−¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto.

−Este mensajero dice que tiene que entregarle algo−la presencia del chico destacaba entre los hombres fuertes y rectos, provocando curiosidad; lo notaba por el grupo no muy disimulado que estaba detrás de los tres sujetos, a quienes ahuyentó con una mirada.

−Pueden retirarse, yo me encargaré de él−acatando la orden, los guardias se fueron, dejándolos a los dos solos. Dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el otro−¿Qué tienes que entregarme?

El muchacho estaba intimidado desde que escuchó la voz potente, pero, tenía que acatar su orden. De entre sus alforjas, encontró un papel en pergamino, sellado con un símbolo−Aquí tiene, señor−dijo, retirándose respetuosamente.

Lo tomó entre sus manos. De pronto, notó el símbolo que impedía que se desenrollase; un anillo de oro, con el escudo de los Beilschmidt, su familia. A sus pensamientos llegaron terribles sucesos, y se apresuró por ver el contenido.

Una carta de su hermano mayor, Gilbert. Esta citaba:

" _Ludwig, hermano mío, para cuando hayas recibido esta carta, probablemente será demasiado tarde. Pero no para ti._

 _No confies en nadie, ni en tu propia sombra._

 _Olvida todo lo que has aprendido, desde ahora no te servirá._

 _Y por último, no sigas órdenes, solo las que tu instinto te indique en el momento._

 _Gilbert"_

¿Qué significaba aquello? El contenido era ambiguo, o, mas bien, inentendible. El mensaje que le quería transmitir ¿le pedía que dejara todo? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto de su hermano, con su extraño humor.

Momentos después, otra persona, está a caballo, apareció frente a su tienda, diciendo que tenía que entregarle algo. Como el muchacho anterior, le dio un pergamino, pero este con el sello real; un presentimiento le puso los pelos de punta, y abrió el pergamino, en su interior, un poco-muy-atemorizado de que tuviera que ver con la carta que Gilbert le dio.

" _Sir Ludwig, vuestro hermano ha desaparecido._

 _Reportese en el castillo Kirkland a penas reciba el mensaje"._

El mayor de sus temores se hizo realidad; su hermano no jugaba, presintió algo y le dejo una última petición a él, como si de un testamento se tratase.

Fue a las caballerizas, buscó a su magnífico caballo y, luego de ensillarlo, con todo lo que venía, fue galopando velozmente por el camino hacia el castillo de sus majestades. El animal acabó agotado por la fuerza que le obligaba usar su amo de cabellos rubios, hasta que llegaron al lugar de renombre, siendo atendido de inmediato, por los criados, quienes lo conocían por ser el hermano de Sir Gilbert; mano derecha de uno de los príncipes.

Fue guiado por uno de los sirvientes al salón del trono, donde, divisó a un hombre de cabellos rojizos hablando con otro un poco más bajo, de pelos castaños; el primero era el príncipe mayor y heredero, Scott; mientras el segundo era el hermano que venía, Dylan, a quien el mayor de los Beilschmidt era leal. Al ser anunciado, ambos lo miraron.

−Mis señores, os pido que me expliquéis que ocurre-habló formalmente ante los hombres de sangre real.

−Ludwig…−el príncipe Dylan lo miró con tristeza−Tu hermano ha desaparecido-

−Eso lo sabe, querido hermano−hablo el heredero−De hecho nosotros requerimos de ti.

−Su majestad, si es algo en lo que pueda ayudar, lo haré−expresó solemnemente. El futuro monarca sonrió ladeadamente.

−¿Tu hermano requirió a ti?

−No lo veo desde hace dos meses, desde que me mandaron al territorio enemigo−informa, pero el otro lo miraba inquisitivamente.

−Supusimos que tal vez te dijo algo, antes de irte, incluso un mensaje−el rubio sintió como el sudor pasaba por las manos enguantadas. El príncipe Scott era suspicaz.

Iba a decir lo del pergamino, pero se detuvo así mismo; las palabras de Gilbert le estaban afectando.

" _No confíes en nadie"_

−Lamento informar, que el último contacto fue hace dos meses, mi señor−inclinó la cabeza, disculpándose.

−…Entiendo−declaró luego de un largo rato observándolo.

−Joven Ludwig, se que no es corriente lo que diré, pero creo que se lo debo, por usted y por Sir Gilbert−dice sorprendiendo tanto a l mayor como al caballero−; por la gran labor de tu hermano para con nosotros, concederemos lo que quieras.

El heredero no creyó lo que escucho de Dylan, pero era la palabra de alguien de sangre real, y se trataba de él; no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión a pesar de todo. Mientras eso pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo, el ojiazul seguía impresionado, mas las palabras salieron de su boca antes de siquiera pensarlo.

−Quiero hablar con la última persona con la que estuvo mi hermano mayor.

−Oh, entiendo−dice sorprendido el castaño−ve a las caballerizas, ahí hallarás a Feliciano, su escudero.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aumentaban las sorpresas ese día: no solo tuvo la oportunidad extraordinaria de un regalo del príncipe, sino que, la persona, la última que su hermano pudo ver antes de no dejar rastro, era el mensajero que vio en el Campamento.

Gilbert lo había mencionado, admirando la forma de ver la vida del más joven. Despreocupado, amable, torpe, alegre; eran algunas de las cosas que describía de su fiel escudero.

Sus sospechas iban en aumento, cuando éste volvió a sobresaltarse al chocar miradas. No evitaba en disimular el temblor de sus piernas y manos, como un ciervo asustado.

−Serviste a mi hermano, cuando él aún estaba presente en el castillo−afirmó, pero el muchacho asintió frenéticamente.

−S-Sí, el amo Gilbert−dice con un acento, que, por lo cantarín que sonaba, era de la península itálica−Un gran señor, me dejaba acompañarlo a donde le ordenaran ir, me llevaba más comida luego de los grandes banquetes, e intentó enseñarme a usar la espada.

−¿Lo manejas?

−Intentó−repite en un susurro, desviando los ojos hacia el suelo, temiendo de la reacción del rubio.

Recibió un suspiro.

Cuando sus ojos dejaron de parecer tan severos, Feliciano sintió menos miedo que antes.

−Feliciano, me enteré que fuiste el último en hablar con mi hermano−dice, sin embargo, el chico del rulo trago duro al presentir lo que venía−Necesito saber de que hablaron, antes de que te entregará la carta−el otro negó con la cabeza, pero se arrepintió en seguido al volver a observar ojos azules, fríos como el hielo−Es una orden.

−S-Señor Ludwig…su hermano solo me entrego el pergamino, diciendo que tenía una misión. No me sorprendió, a veces nos mandaban a un lugar de improviso. No obstante, esta vez, no me dijo a donde iríamos, ni parecía muy animado como otras veces−explicaba−Fui a entregarle el mensaje, y a mitad de camino, una persona del castillo me avisa sobre la desaparición de mi señor; de hecho, llegué unas horas antes que usted, Señor Ludwig−termino de decir lo acontecido.

Un silencio incomodo se forjo entre ambos; uno, tratando de ver si era la verdad lo que estaba hablando; El otro, deseando huir como nunca antes.

No podía creer que ese fuera el hermano pequeño, del que tanto orgullo hablaba su señor. Eran distintos en la forma de mirar al resto: Sir Gilbert siempre parecía divertido de alguna situación hasta que debía reunirse con el Príncipe Dylan. Esos momentos lo veía más serio que nunca. Y el menor de los dos…parecía una de esas estatuas que pocas veces podía ver.

−Feliciano, ¿adoras a tu señor?

−Soy leal a él−determino sin que su voz quebrará.

−¿Harías lo que sea por él?−asintió el más bajo−Entonces no dudes de lo que acabas de afirmar, porque tú y yo, lo buscaremos.

−¿A su hermano? Digo, ¿el amo Gilbert?−pregunto sorprendido.

−Por supuesto−dice−debe tener una carga muy importante de la que no quiere hablar. Si lo encuentro, y eso haré, podré ayudarlo como siempre lo ha hecho conmigo−el escudero seguía impresionado de la elección del rubio−Y tú, leal escudero, no puedes abandonar a tu señor en su ausencia. Conoces sus pasos en el palacio, personas que conoció mientras yo peleaba; yo he presenciado su vida desde que mis ojos se abrieron, tú, los momentos de mayor importancia en el ahora.

Aunque dicho discurso sonará muy confuso para alguien como Feliciano, comprendió que solo llevaba a una idea: buscar a Gilbert. Era lo único que necesitaba entender.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Otra historia que, por falta de tiempo e inspiración, debo cortar en poco la historia (además, físicamente no me encuentro bien).

Espero sus reviews, y sus favs o follows~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
